supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/Sing Happy Birthday!
I thought I might come up with an idea of this! If somebody (mommy, daddy, teacher, Supernanny or Supermanny) says\calls out "Sing Happy Birthday!" I have an idea! All you have to do is think of the themed party and what the costumed character(s) would say if somebody says\calls out "Sing Happy Birthday!" and edit this page! THEME 1: Super Mario Bros. What the Character(s) Say(s) when somebody says\calls out "Sing Happy Birthday!": Theme 2: Dora the Explorer WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "Okay, everybody! Join me and Dora as we all sing Happy Birthday to (birthday child's name)!" (Diego to the party guests) THEME 3: Barney & Friends (decided by PB&Jotterisnumber1) WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "Alright, kids! Let's wish (birthday child's name) a super-dee-duper Happy Birthday by singing a special song!" (Barney to the party guests) THEME 3: Spongebob Squarepants (decided by Alvinluvr30) WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "Ahoy, everybody! Spongebob and Patrick are here from Bikini Bottom to wish (birthday child's name) a very Happy Birthday! Let's all gather and sing the birthday song all together!" (Spongebob to the party guests) THEME 4: Dr. Seuss (decided by PB&Jotterisnumber1) WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "With the help of Thing 1 and Thing 2, we will sing the birthday song with all of you!" (The Cat in the Hat to the party guests) THEME 5: Pokémon (decided by Alvinluvr30) WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "Attention Pokémon trainers, it's time to join me and my buddy Pikachu as we spread best wishes to (birthday child's name) and wish him/her a very Happy Birthday! Let's sing the birthday song all together now!" (Ash Ketchum to the party guests) THEME 6: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (decided by Alvinluvr30) WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "Cowabunga, Dudes and Dudettes! It's time to join the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as we wish (birthday child's name) a radically awesome birthday, with the help from my bros, Leonardo, Donatello, and of course, Raphael! Let's all sing the birthday song, are you ready?" (Michaelangelo to the party guests) THEME 7: Chuck E. Cheese's WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " (Chuck E. Cheese to the party guests) THEME 8: Pac-Man What the character(s) say(s) when somebody says\calls out "Sing Happy Birthday!": " " ' '''Theme 9:'Harry Potter 'WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " ' '''THEME 10: Sesame Street WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " ( to the party guests) THEME 11: The Muppets (decided by Alvinluvr30) WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "Hi-Ho, Kermit the Frog here to wish (birthday child's name) a very happy birthday with the help from my friends! Let's sing the birthday song!" (Kermit the Frog to the party guests) Theme 12:'''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse '''WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " Theme 13:'''Frozen '''WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " Theme 14: My Little Pony WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " Theme 15: The Little Mermaid WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " Theme 16: Powerpuff Girls WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": " " Theme 16: Care Bears (decided by PB&Jotterisnumber1) WHAT THE CHARACTER(S) SAY(S) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": "May your best wishes be spread from me and my fellow bear friends from Care-a-Lot to (birthday child's name) as we sing a hearty, Happy Birthday!" (Tenderheart Bear to the party guests) Theme 17: Paw Patrol 'WHAT THE CHARACTER(s) SAY(s) WHEN SOMEBODY SAYS\CALLS OUT "SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!": ' Category:Blog posts